


only you

by gemmywrites



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Batcave, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mental Instability, Sharing a Bed, Teasing, Tickling, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemmywrites/pseuds/gemmywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lots of oneshots for batsy and the joker</p><p>(no nolanverse ever at all)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's thanksgiving night and the joker shows up at bruces house

Bruce sighed as left the batcave. Alfred had insisted he stayed home for Thanksgiving, yet he went out anyways. After removing the cowl and gloves, he went up to the kitchen where Alfred had promised the food would be when he returned. Bruce didn't waste time changing all the way out of the batsuit, he'd had a long night and wanted to eat. 

Bruce froze when he rounded the corner to his kitchen. There was a figure sitting at the table, all the lights off. It wasn't Alfred. His mind went into action and started thinking. He'd been quiet, hopefully he could get the jump on the mysterious figure. 

Just as Bruce was going to spring into action, the man stood up, seemingly unaware of Bruce's presence. Unaware until Bruce turned the light on. 

"Oh! Batsy!" The Joker jumped, to say the least. "You scared me, don't do that!" 

"Joker. What are you doing here?" Bruce asked, feeling exposed without the cowl, even though The Joker already knew his identity. 

"Well, I figured I'd come here and not cause trouble today. Shocker! Right?" The Joker grinned, taking his plate and scooping up mashed potatoes. "That way you'd come back faster. But, then I got bored and started eating the food Jeeves left for you." 

Bruce's hand curled into a fist. He wanted to punch the clown, but he'd been in a rather harmless and silly mood all week. Bruce didn't want to be the one to snap him back into a killing spree. 

"The foods always so good," Bruce realized The Joker was still talking. "that's my favorite part."

"Who cooks food for you every year?" Bruce asked, unable to stop himself. 

"I mostly just go around and take other peoples." The Joker shrugged and sat back down. 

Bruce walked over and snatched the plate away, setting it elsewhere. The Joker looked up and pouted. 

"I was eating that!"

"Leave."

"Why?" 

"Because I don't want you here!" Bruce argued, getting ready to drag the clown out of his house. "How did you get in here anyway?"

"I climbed in from over there." The Joker pointed to the open window. 

Bruce lifted the clown up by his shirt and dragged him to where he was pointing. 

"Out."

"I'm not a dog!" The Joker argued indignantly. "I already hurt myself getting up here, I don't feel like jumping out a window!"

Bruce released his shirt. He took in what the clown was wearing. There was snow on the ground and he was in a dress shirt and dress pants. 

"Since when do you care about self preservation?" Bruce argued back.

"I have feelings, you know." 

"Doesn't mean you acknowledge them." 

"Well I do." The Joker pouted, seemingly unbothered by the fact that Bruce was about to shove him out the window.

"Stop stalling, either climb out or I'll throw you out." Bruce growled, growing impatient. 

The Joker grinned, leaned in closer to Bruce's face and reached for his hands.

"You won't throw me, because I might die, and you love me!" The clown teased.

"We're on the first floor, you won't die." Bruce remarked, shoving him out the window. 

The clown landed on his back with a thud.

"You didn't deny it!" The clown giggled madly.

Bruce locked the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is poo


	2. free falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vigilante couldn't let him fall, not again.

It started as another dance. A few punches were thrown over top of chemical vats, the only thing separating them from most likely death was a metal walkway.

Something was different this time, The Joker really wasn't playing around. In the beginning he was laughing, playfully. Then, right in front of Batman's eyes, his mood shifted. 

It was full of rage, and pure hatred. 

The Joker was really going for it this time. He slashed and stabbed at Batman with his knife, the gun he'd been using had been knocked out of his hands long ago. 

Batman really thought The Joker was going to kill him when he hit the ground, the only thing saving him from bathing in chemicals were the railings. 

"Looks like I gotcha this time, Bats." The Joker grinned, but it was venomous. He quickly picked up the gun from the walkway and aimed it at Batman. 

The vigilante didn't dare move as The Joker did a little dance, except it was more mocking than playful. It was only then did he realize how close to the end of the walkway they were. The Joker threw the arm not holding the gun out in a grand gesture, taking a step backwards. Except there wasn't anywhere for his foot to land. 

The madman was pulled down my gravity and unbalancedness, he could hear the wind rushing around him. 

"I'm falling!" The maniac shouted, suddenly sounding panicked and he twisted through the air. 

He looked up, and saw Batman diving down to save him. 

The vigilante couldn't let him fall, not again. 

He saw true fear in The Joker's eyes. 

His body slammed into The Joker's as his grapple hooked onto the floor of the walkway above them. He had one arm wrapped around The Joker, but if he let go The Joker would probably be fine with how tightly he was grabbing onto him. He wasn't going to test the theory. 

"Ok. I'm holding on. You can grapple us up now." The Joker said, but he wasn't paying any attention to Batman. He was staring at the chemicals below him. He watched as he soared farther away from the cause of his appearance. 

The grapple shot them both up onto the walkway, The Joker landing on top of Batman. He didn't linger long, climbing off quickly, and Batman noticed his strange behavior. 

"Whew! That could have gotten ugly! Glad to see you're putting that grapple to good use, Batsy." The Joker laughed as Batman stood up. 

"It's time for you to go back to Arkham." Batman stated, grabbing The Joker's arm and leading him out of Ace Chemicals. 

"I don't really think I want to!" The Joker protested, trying to pull his arm away. 

"It's a good thing you don't have a choice, then." Batman said in a tone that ended the conversation, and The Joker knew it. 

The rest of the walk back to the Batmobile was silent, and Batman let go of Joker's arm once he stopped having to drag him. Finally, they reached the Batmobile, and Batman opened the door, ready to throw The Joker inside. His plans changed when The Joker did something quite unexpected. 

The madman was staring at his reflection in the window, and his hands reached up to shakily touch his face. 

"M-my face." The Joker whispered in horror, but he didn't sound like himself. He reached up to touch his green hair, and back down to his white skin. "My face!" 

"Joker..?" Batman said softly, confused. Was the madman playing him? Trying to make him feel guilty?

He placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. The Joker jumped in fright and tried to back away, only succeeding in backing into the Batmobile. 

"Get away from me!" The Joker almost screamed, putting his hands in front of his face defensively. 

Batman grabbed his wrists, forcing The Joker to look at him. 

"Joker, what's wrong with you?" He asked, losing part of his Batman voice for a moment of pure curiosity. "It's me... Bats..?"

Something he said must have struck a cord in The Joker's mind, the horrified look on his face drawn away. 

"Bats? What're you, trying to take advantage of me, eh?" The Joker grinned, pulling his wrists away from Batman. "At least take me out to dinner first!" He sighed dramatically. "What's a girl to do?" 

"Be quiet." Batman mentally rolled his eyes, shoving The Joker into the Batmobile and reaching over the man to buckle (lock) him in. 

What just happened?

He walked around and sat down in the driver's seat, already having to slap The Joker's hand away from a button. 

"Don't touch anything! You know the rules." He reprimanded, taking off down the road. 

"Rules are so boring! C'mon, Batsy, Baby, just unlock my seatbelt and we can have some fun." The Joker teased, leaning towards Batman as much as he could. "We could cuddle, it'll be real nice."

Batman shoved him back into his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of The Joker having multiple personalities, also the idea of him sometimes freaking out over his face, as if he's Jack again right when he crawled out of the chemicals in The Killing Joke. I might make an actual story from that. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed, please if you have ANY IDEAS/PROMPTS, comment them!


	3. hickey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just another event that occurred while joker was in the batcave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suddenly jumped head first back into this ship

tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap

Bruce looked over his shoulder in frustration at the clown, who was repeatedly tapping his fingers on the arm of the leather chair he was sitting on. The constant noise had been going on for at least the past five minutes, and it was driving Bruce crazy. He also noticed that the clowns leg was bouncing up and down impossibly fast. 

"I thought you were going to sleep." Bruce's voice interrupted the noise of Jokers fingers hitting the leather. 

It was true, the clown had entered the cave and claimed that he was going to Bruce's room to sleep. When Bruce refused to let him inside the mansion alone, Joker had to settle for a chair instead. 

"I can't sleep." The Joker replied quickly, eyes flying open to immediately meet Bruce's unmasked face. He wasn't wearing the bat suit, either. 

"Did you even try?" Bruce asked, looking back down at what he was rewiring. 

"I can't sleep." The clown restated, his fingers pausing and his leg settling. "There's too much to think about." 

His eyes closed after his response and his head falls onto the back of the chair. 

"Then just don't think." Bruce smirked since he knew Joker couldn't see it. 

In a flash the clowns eyes had opened and he stood from the chair, walking over to where Bruce was sitting. He took a rolling chair and placed it as close to Bruce as possible before plopping down on it. Bruce rolled his eyes, watching as Joker picked up spare parts from the table and fiddled with them. Bruce wondered if there was ever a time where the clowns hands weren't moving. It seemed like he always had to be doing something.

"I need those." Bruce sighed, trying to snatch them from the clowns hands. 

"You're not being fun." The Joker pouted, watching as Bruce plucked the metal away from him. Normally he would put up a fight, but he also knew that Bruce would kick him out if he pushed it. 

The clown eyed Bruce for a moment before wrapping his arms around his torso, resting his head on his shoulder. Joker entertained himself by watching Bruce rewire the helmet and rubbed his cheek against the mans shoulder. 

Bruce didn't falter when he felt the madman's hands on him. He didn't want to admit it, but he was used to Joker being so affectionate. It was then that Bruce realized the only time Jokers hands were still was when they were on him. Go figure. It seemed like he was always the exception. 

Surprised that his bat was tolerating him for so long, Joker looked up at Bruce's face. That's when he saw it. 

The clown pulled away to get a better look at the small purple bruise on Bruce's neck. 

"What is that?" The Joker asked, retracting his arms. 

"What is what?" Bruce asked, the tone of the clowns voice causing him to look up from his project.

"That." He hissed, pressing a cold finger onto Bruce's neck. 

He jerked away from the clowns insistent jabbing, his eyes flickering from the clowns to the wall. 

"It's nothing. I probably got it from fighting you." Bruce brushed it off, but inside his head an alarm was sounding. 

He went back to work, while carefully watching Jokers reaction from his peripheral vision. It was ridiculous, they weren't dating and he was reluctant to call them friends. But the clown had always acted like they were more than that, and Bruce should've been more careful. The clown had been in his most playful persona for weeks now, never causing any real trouble and spending most of his time in the Batcave. Bruce knew that tension was building up inside and one wrong move would set The Joker off. 

Leave it to Bruce to do it. 

The Joker was still staring at him. He noticed when his nails dug into the arms of his chair, and he noticed when the clowns jaw clenched. 

Bruce tried not to tense up as well, knowing the Joker would notice just as easily as he had. 

"I didn't know Selina was back in town." Her name sounded slimey when he said it. 

"She's not." 

"Who, then?" Joker asked, his tone screaming danger as he leaned in closer to Bruce's face. "Tell me."

"You don't need to know." Bruce stated. 

He knew he'd chosen the wrong words when Jokers arm lashed out, pushing everything off the table. He hopped onto the table and sat in place of the helmet, his roller chair gliding backwards from the force he'd exhibited.

"Tell me!" The Joker raised his voice, leaning over Bruce. 

Not going to let the Joker have any advantage, Bruce stood up. They were almost eye level, the clown being forced to look up, but only slightly. 

"In the end whatever I tell you won't matter because you'll still be mad. You're acting like a child throwing a tantrum and you need to calm down." Bruce said it plain and simple to him. 

The clown stared at him for a long moment, and Bruce hoped an issue this foolish wasn't going to turn violent. Still, Bruce merely thought of this as the last straw, as other things had clearly been bothering the clown all week. 

Bruce hoped he could keep him in the non-destructive persona he'd been in before. He could see the gears turning behind The Jokers eyes as the man tried to put his words in order, a giant frown plastered over his face. 

"I think you should go upstairs and sleep." Bruce spoke when Joker didn't, taking the clowns wrist and pulling him towards the elevator. 

"I don't care what you think." The Joker argued, trying to pull his arm away. 

Still, he allowed himself to be lead towards the elevator as he struggled. Somehow he managed to loosen Bruce's grip enough to slide his wrist out, only to have Bruce's grip tighten on his hand. 

"If you wanted to hold my hand all you had to do was ask, Brucie." The Joker grinned, adjusting his hand so it was more comfortable. 

Once the doors of the elevator closed Bruce dropped his hand. It was incredible how fast the clowns mood could change when he was with Bruce. He's never seen anyone else have that effect on Joker. Another exception. 

They arrived at the mansion, and by then the clown didn't seem upset anymore. 

He watched as the clown crawled into his bed, remembering the day he explained that he liked his bed because it smelled nice, and even more so when Bruce was in it, too. That had only happened once before, and simply because he'd snuck in when Bruce was already half asleep. 

Even so, Bruce decided he could indulge the clown. He climbed into bed as well and almost immediately the clown snuggled up to him. Bruce hoped that by allowing this, it would buy him more time before the clown turned homicidal. The Joker pressed his face into the side of Bruce's neck, his green hair tickling Bruce's jaw. 

The affect Bruce had on the clown seemed unfair, but he'd rather do this than resort to beating him until he passes out. 

"Was it Vicki Vale?" The Jokers voice breaks the silence, his breath warm on Bruce's neck. 

Unsure of what words to use, Bruce chose to keep quiet, but it seemed to be enough for the clown to figure out. 

"I'll kill her later." The Joker declares casually, mushing his face into Bruce's neck.

Bruce rolls his eyes. "No you won't." 


	4. you don't own me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the song You Don't Own Me by Grace ft. G-Eazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so pumped for jared leto joker like DAYUM i have high expectations
> 
> i recommend you listen to the song. skip the rap part if you don't like it.

Bruce couldn't have seen this coming, but Batman should have. 

It had been three months since their fight. There was no violence, instead it was cruel words that cut deep. When Joker left, it wasn't by jumping out of a building or disappearing through an alley. It ended with a hurt look on his face, the most real emotion Bruce had ever seen from him, and the mansion door slamming shut. 

It seemed like he'd fallen off the face of Gotham, but now Bruce could see why. He set up everything, the timed explosions and the music blaring loudly through old speakers. 

_You don't own me  
I'm not just one of your many toys_

Fire was everywhere. The flames had completely engulfed the building, and The Joker was standing right in the middle of it. The building was old and had been abandoned for many years. Bruce stood at the bottom of a large set of stairs, and The Joker stood at the top. 

Leave it to him to find a stage. 

The clown stood in front of him, a cruel smile gracing his face. Even from afar, Bruce could see something different in his eyes. 

_You don't own me  
Don't say I can't go with other boys_

Bruce was so lost in the clown that he failed to notice when he pushed a man in front of himself. Edward Nigma. He looked terrified, the cocky and knowing persona had been shaken. Joker wrapped his arms around his neck, and for the first time in three months, his eyes locked onto Bruce’s. 

The song built up, and there was a flash of what Bruce thought was excitement before The Joker gripped Eddie’s neck and twisted. 

_Don't tell me what to do  
And don't tell me what to say_

“Stop!” Bruce growls, but he’s too late. 

The Riddler’s limp body slipped out from Joker’s arms, who kicked him away as he crashed to the floor. 

Bruce sprinted forward, but only managed to climb two steps before Joker had drawn out a gun. Bruce froze, unsure of what to do and what was coming next. 

The flames were so close, the wood slowly turning to ash. The Joker’s smile had turned vile, yet familiar, as he aimed at The Bat. The Joker’s stare never faltered as his eyes drilled into Bruce’s, and it was then that Bruce could see it. 

The Joker was finally self destructing. 

_Please, when I go out with you  
Don't put me on display_

The song’s energy died down as quickly as it had came. The Joker followed suit, his smile dropping and his arm lowering down to his side. 

He was performing, that much was quite obvious. 

_You don't own me_  
Don't try to change me in any way  
You don't own me 

The clown began pacing the length of the stage, his long strides matching the beat of the song. His eyes glinted with something predatory, and Bruce noticed his right hand fiddling with a tiny remote. 

_Don't tie me down 'cause I'd never stay_

The lyrics of the song were drilling into Bruce’s head, and he wonders how the clown managed to find something so fitting. 

_Don't tell me what to do_  
And don't tell me what to say  
Please, when I go out with you  
Don't put me on display 

Bruce runs up six more steps before there’s a knife gliding towards him. He swiftly dodges it, throwing out a batarang. It merely knicks The Joker’s forehead, but it’s enough to make him bleed. By now he’s livid, not because of the pain but because _Batman is ruining his show_. 

The blood doesn’t deter the clown, and he shoots Batman right in the bat on his chest. Bruce knows the shot wasn’t intended to kill, because the show isn’t over yet, but it worries him that the clown knows exactly where to shoot. 

The music skips, and The Joker’s smile returns. It looks far too stretched, even for him. He throws out his arms in a grand gesture, his finger pushing the biggest button on the remote. 

_I don't tell you what to say_  
I don't tell you what to do  
So just let me be myself  
That's all I ask of you 

Through the window, Bruce can see the buildings exploding. They erupt and fall to the beat of the music. The first building was far away, deep in the middle of Gotham. But the song continues on, and the building that explode grow closer, and finally this is something Bruce can predict. 

Police sirens almost consume the song blaring throughout the burning building. 

It’s a battle of knives against batarangs. The Joker is bleeding 

_I'm young and I love to be young  
I'm free and I love to be free_

The song can hardly be heard, and the building just behind them explodes. The Joker blows him a kiss and Bruce starts running. He knows the Batsuit could survive a fire, but The Joker couldn’t. 

The clown moves to shoot him again, but Bruce slams into him just as the building collapses, sending both of them through the window. 

_To live my life the way I want  
To say and do whatever I please_

“Why did you do that?” The Joker snarls, not in the mood for any more theatrics. “That’s not how it was supposed to go!” 

Bruce doesn’t reply as they descend to the ground. He turns them over so that he would take the impact and holds onto the clown, who’s trying to free his hand with the gun. 

_You don’t own me_

They crash on top of The Batmobile, and Bruce feels something in his back pop. Immediately The Joker stands up, towering over Bruce. 

“You ruined it!” The Joker yelled, shooting the bat logo in his suit with every word. 

Bruce coughs, the force of the bullets digging into The Batsuit making him short of breath. The Joker throws the gun with only two bullets left and moves to straddle him. 

Bruce can feel the cold metal of the clowns knife under his exposed chin. He hopes that The Joker isn’t too far gone.  
“J, don’t.” Bruce tries to get through to him, and only then does he realize he’s grabbing the clowns wrist. 

“Don’t _‘J’_ me, _Brucie_.” His name sounds like dirt when it comes from the clowns tongue and he hates it. 

Bruce kicks The Joker off him and onto the ground, knocking the knife from his hand. Bruce grabs him while he’s down and hauls him into the Batmobile. The Joker coughs, probably from inhaling so much smoke. 

Without a word from either of them, Bruce takes off towards the asylum. He can feel The Joker’s gaze on him the entire time. 

Halfway through the drive Bruce gains enough courage to speak. 

“None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me.” Bruce sighs. “You killed Nigma.”

“Did that whole thing mean nothing to you?” The Joker asks incredulously. 

“I just meant that things could be different.” Bruce rephrases. 

“Yeah.” The Joker snorts. “But they’re not.” 

No one speaks after that.


	5. home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> batman gets a tip on the jokers location, but he wasn't expecting to find this...
> 
> or how the joker casually reveals that he knows who batman is, since most of these oneshots are bruce/joker anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am such a sucker for sleepy disoriented joker and i know its so ooc but i caNT HELP MYSELF
> 
> this one is pretty light compared to the pervious one i posted yesterday

The Batmobile sped silently down Gotham's streets. It was too early in the morning for this, but Bruce knew if he didn't act straight away The Joker wouldn't be there tomorrow. Barbara had alerted Bruce of a virus that was trying to hack into the Batcomputer, when it turned out to be an anonymous tip. It was quite alarming to hear that someone could hack into the Batcomputer, but they didn't pose much of a threat at the moment. 

"That's the one. With the horribly shingled roof." Barbara pointed out through the intercom. 

Bruce abruptly stopped in front of the run down apartment building. In the middle of the busiest part of Gotham, the building looked out of place. Bruce couldn't say he'd ever noticed it before, and that's probably why The Joker chose it. 

"Apartment 81." Barbara informed as Bruce entered. "That's all the information I could get from the virus. I have to go, my dad said he was going to drop by and check up on me." 

"Thanks, Oracle." Bruce heard the line cut off and turned left down the hallway that led to apartments 45-90. 

Stopping in front of apartment 81, Bruce readied himself and gripped a batarang in one hand. With a strong kick Bruce broke down the door, prepared for whatever was on the other side. 

Instead he was met with silence, except for the faint humming of a rotating fan in another room. He cautiously stepped over the door and into The Joker's apartment. Letting the noise of the fan guide him, Bruce found himself looking down at The Joker, who appeared to be sleeping soundly. 

"Harley, stop causing a ruckus..." The Joker murmured. 

Bruce nearly jumped out of his skin, the clowns voice startling him. He tensed momentarily, because Harley had left him awhile ago. She just couldn't go without bashing him in the head once with a crowbar while she had the chance. Bruce remembered finding the clown laying in a small puddle of his own blood. He looked dead in that alleyway, lying so still Bruce thought that was the case until he got a better look. 

Suddenly The Joker's eyes flew open, but they didn't look as alert as normal. Bruce could tell he was groggy, because the man blinked up at him once, as if he couldn't process who was standing above him. 

"Bats?" The Joker exclaimed, his voice was rough with sleep. 

Bruce was already regretting putting on a search for the clown at four in the morning. 

"A little birdy told me where you were." Bruce said monotonously. "I think it's time you go back to Arkham." 

"This better be some kind of joke, _Batman_!" The Joker's voice was suddenly filled with rage as he rose to his feet. He was wearing a white t-shirt that matched his skin and purple pajama pants. 

"What makes you think it'd be okay to catch me off guard because I was sleeping? Which rarely happens, might I add, so thank you for ruining that." The Joker continued on, stomping towards Batman. "Do I come into your house while you've got your day-face on, _Brucie_? No, I don't, because I follow the rules of this game and you're not playing fair!" 

"You know?" Bruce finds himself asking, taking a half-step back. 

"Of course I know! Why do you think I never show up to crash any of your parties? Because when I cause trouble I expect The Bat to show up, but how is he going to show up when Bruce Wayne can't run away from his own party?" He's talking fast, and Bruce see's that the clown is truly angry about him coming into his 'home'. "I thought you were supposed to be smart."

The feeling of being exposed overcame Bruce as he grabbed The Joker around his neck, the lack of suit lapels left his hands unsure of where to go. 

"If you ever tell anyone, I swear-"

"Calm down, I'm not going to tell anyone! What'd be the point in that?" The Joker struggled, his hands trying to pry away Bruce's. "Now let go." 

Bruce does as he's told and releases his grip on The Jokers neck, instead grabbing one arm and twisting it behind his back. The Joker faintly hisses in pain, caught off guard from all the sudden movement. 

"I don't want to go back to Arkham." The Joker protests, but not physically struggling as Bruce walks him out. "What are you going to say when I show up there in pajamas?" 

"Not my problem." Bruce almost smirks, feeling the clown glare at him. 

Their normal routine falls into place when they get into The Batmobile. Bruce locks Joker in and swats his hand away when he tries to touch something. After that they drive in silence, an occurrence so strange that Bruce sneaks at glance towards The Joker. 

He see's The Joker passed out, leaning against the door with an expression that could loosely be described as peaceful on his face. Bruce sighs, knowing that he's going to be in for it when he has to wake him up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something you want me to write? comment prompts and there's a 97% chance i will write it! 
> 
> if anyone got what I did with the number 81 ;) funny right


	6. electric green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is really short but it's hella fluff

Joker climbed onto Bruce, moving so that he was straddling him and pried the book out of his hands. Bruce sighed as he watched the novel get tossed to the floor. 

"Batsy, I'm bored." The clown complained, his fingers fiddling with the collar on Bruce's shirt. 

"No one's forcing you to stay here." Bruce told him. He was about to lift Joker off of him, only to be interrupted when the clown spoke again. 

"I've already read every book you have-that one's not very good by the way-" He cast a glance to the book on the floor. "I've played myself in chess a thousand times, and we both know you aren't quite a match for me." 

The comment earned him a glare and he grinned. 

"C'mon Brucie, I bet you can entertain me." Bruce pushed Joker's hands away from the buttons on his shirt, only for them to return immediately. 

"Okay." Bruce sighs, capturing the clown's hands in his own. "What do you want to do?" 

"Oh, I think you know." Joker winks and leans impossibly closer to the other man. 

A knowing smirk plays across Bruce's lips and Joker squirms in anticipation. He was going in for a kiss when Bruce's hands released his and dove in towards his sides, tickling him. The Joker burst out in laughter, the noise sounding distinctly different than his usual cackle. He squirmed, trying to push Bruce's hands away but it was no use. Bruce held him in place with an iron grip while he slid his fingers up and down the mans sides. Joker's laughs turned breathless and his legs kicked out in an attempt to push himself away. 

"Stop!" He managed to choke out through his giggles, trying to grab onto Bruce's arms. "I can't-breathe!" 

Unfortunately for the clown Bruce wasn't hanging on as tightly as he thought, and the madman went flying backwards off the couch. He landed on his back, his laughter immediately ceasing. Bruce attempted to hold in his own laughter at the sight, a useless attempt proven when an amused sound slipped past his lips. 

Joker rose to his feet and stomped towards the couch. He pulled Bruce up by the collar of his shirt so quickly the man had no choice but to rise with it.

A sly grin spread across his face. 

"I'll get you for that, pretty boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


End file.
